


Burn with Desire (In the Arms of a Succubus)

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Lord, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Filthy, Intentionally Induced Stockholm Syndrome, Lily is the Dark Lord's Mistress, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Permanent Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Underage (Lily is 13), Underage Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lily’s determination to stay in the wizarding world, after all, was why she had chosen to be in such a … risqué situation.





	Burn with Desire (In the Arms of a Succubus)

**Author's Note:**

> Filthy and twisted as all get out.

Lily Evans loved her family. However, she also knew that she hated them more than she loved them. In the Muggle world, she was just another young girl—nothing special. In the wizarding world, one ruled by a Dark Lord who declared, “Magic is might!” she was very special.

A few decades in the past, she would’ve been shunned and hated as a “filthy Mudblood.” Now, though, under Tom Riddle’s reign, her powerful magic and prodigious abilities in several branches of study made her stand out in a room full of pupils.

“I won’t go back to a world where I’m nothing,” Lily whispered. “I won’t play at being a child. No matter what it costs me, I won’t return to a world where I’m powerless.” Nothing was worth relinquishing the ability to use her magic whenever she wished.

Lily’s determination to stay in the wizarding world, after all, was why she had chosen to be in such a … risqué situation.

Lily stared at herself in the floor-length mirror of the bedroom. There was very little to the outfit she wore, which was the point. She had handed her school robes to the Madame of Succubus, in Knockturn Alley, before being thoroughly inspected by the middle-aged witch. 

“Exquisite,” the Madame had said, as she examined Lily’s naked body. “I know just the wizard who will enjoy your charms over the summer.”

Brushing her red-gold hair from her eyes, Lily had smiled and said, “Thank you, Madame.”

Lily had been forced to return to the Muggle world following the end of her first year at Hogwarts. She refused to be trapped in such a hellish place again, even if it meant becoming a rich wizard’s mistress for the summer break.

She was thirteen now, if only just, and she could sell her virginity and her body if she felt like it. 

“For freeing me from the Muggle world, whoever the Madame picked can have whatever he wants,” Lily said, before stroking her hand down her hip.

The entirety of her outfit had been gifted to her by the Madame. Lily wore a gauzy negligee the color of her eyes. Her eye make-up was black and dramatic, in the Egyptian style. And she wore a gold collar, gold anklets, and gold cuffs, as if she were a Pharaoh’s favorite wife.

“Lilith,” the Madame said as she walked into the bedroom, “sign this contract. Then you will leave with your Master to attend him.”

It never failed to amuse Lily that the Madame lengthened her name to the name of the original Succubus: Lilith. 

“The quill?” Lily asked, after thoroughly reading the contract. All her stipulations had been met: she wouldn’t have to leave the wizarding world at any point during the summer, she would be allowed enough time to sufficiently complete her summer assignments, she would be allowed to shop for her school supplies when the time came, the contract would be null and void on September 1, and the wizard could not impregnate her while they were under contract.

“Here, Lilith, use this.”

As Lily’s signature etched itself into the back of her hand in blood, she idly wondered who had bought her. Hopefully, he was handsome. If not … well, it was too late to care.

“Enjoy your Master, Lilith. I hope to see you next school holiday as well,” the Madame said. She left the door open when she exited the room.

"Lilith, is it?" 

Lily bit her lower lip. The Dark Lord Tom Riddle was leaning against the doorframe, eyeing her sylph physique. “Yes, Master.” She stood still as he entered the bedroom and walked around her in a slow circle, gaze raking up and down her body.

“You’ve never fooled around at Hogwarts. You’re entirely untouched.” They weren’t spoken as questions, but as statements that demanded immediate agreement.

“Yes, Master,” Lily agreed. She had touched herself before, of course, but no one else had even seen her naked, let alone done more.

The Dark Lord lifted the front of her negligee and stroked his thick fingers down the smooth lips of her vagina. He whispered the question against her ear. “Have you bled?” 

Lily flushed. “N-no, Master.”

He laughed, then; it was dark, seductive, and so self-satisfied she wondered how he didn’t choke on it. “Oh, you will, child. You will.” Then the Dark Lord swept her up in his arms and Disapparated.

***

Tom withheld a smirk as the child visibly struggled not to gape at the opulence of his residence. He had felt a similar reaction upon seeing her for the first time. The Madame of Succubus had been correct, as usual. Lilith was exquisite.

“Come,” Tom ordered, his hand on her lower back. He glanced casually away as they approached a mirror on the wall. Even after all these years, and all he had accomplished, he still loathed that he had that Muggle bastard’s features.

“Yes, Master.” 

Tom doubted that the child was usually so biddable. After all, she was a Gryffindor. However, whatever mad scheme had led her to his bed for the summer holidays, he would shamelessly take advantage of it. She would be his first unblooded virgin.

“Abraxas will be joining me for drinks,” Tom said as he led her into one of the parlors. He Levitated a thick, embroidered cushion onto the floor beside one of the sofas. A quick flick of his wrist had the tray bearing the whisky decanter and matching glasses floating safely onto the table.

“What would you have of me, Master?” Lilith asked.

A sharp glance at the cushion had her kneeling before him. Her head was tilted back, red-gold hair loose and long. Her vibrant green eyes were wide, whether with anticipation or hesitation didn’t matter. She had sold herself to Tom, and he would have her.

He removed his clothes with a spell, smirking as her eyes widened when they gazed upon his manhood. 

Tom walked around to Lily’s front, thick cock flushed red and dripping onto the floor. He cupped the child’s jaw oh-so-tenderly in his hand and then said, “You’re going to use your mouth on me. If you haven’t finished by the time Abraxas arrives, you will continue in front of him until I am thoroughly satisfied.”

She blushed almost as red as her hair. “Yes, Master,” Lilith whispered. Her voice shook. The nervous quality made Tom’s cock leap and bump against Lily’s chin, smearing wetness along her pale skin.

Tom sat on the sofa. “Are you ready to serve me with your mouth, Lilith?”

She gulped, but stared at him determinedly. “Yes, Master.”

“Good girl.” Tom’s thumb brushed across a plump lower lip, and then he petted Lily’s red-gold curls. “Now open your mouth and let me have it.”

As soon as those lips parted, Tom pushed his cock inside as deep as it could go. The child choked on it, much to Tom’s enjoyment. Training Lilith in this manner would please him.

“Lick me,” Tom instructed as he stuffed himself into the wet heat. “Suck me.” He groaned as the child followed the directions despite her obvious discomfort. The child’s hands were fisted atop her thighs, as if she was reminding herself not to fight back, that she had chosen this. 

She was taking it—just as Tom wanted. “You’re being a very good girl.” Tom purred, hands carding through her hair. “You’re going to take all of me, child,” Tom groaned. “That’s what you were made for.” He smirked into wide green eyes. “Now swallow,” Tom ordered before easing his substantial erection into Lilith’s mouth and down her throat. He ignored the choking sounds, repeating, “Swallow, child.”

When Lily obeyed, the choking noises ceased, though her body trembled desperately.

Tom withdrew enough so that she could breathe, but kept the head of his cock deep in her mouth. “Such a good child. You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

Lily nodded slightly, tears pooling at the edges of her eyes and clinging to red lashes.

“Excellent,” Tom purred. Then, deciding Lilith had been given more than enough of a reprieve, he hissed, “Swallow,” before sticking his massive cock back down her throat. The child swallowed immediately, and kept swallowing as Tom remained as deep in her mouth as he could get. 

In the past, his lovers had been less wise, thinking they knew what he wanted better than he did himself. The child was following his commands superbly. Lilith far exceeded the others already. 

This time when Tom pulled out, he thrust right back in—over and over and over.

When the child’s lips were puffy red and swollen, Tom’s gaze narrowed and he used the girl’s mouth even harder. “Don’t stop sucking!”

He arched his hips and ground his cock down Lilith’s throat, keeping it there and smirking as the muscles clenched around him. Her beautiful green eyes were begging him to ease back, and he would, but not quite yet. 

“My Lord, how are you?”

“Very well. Have a seat, Abraxas. And help yourself to some whisky,” Tom said, greeting his oldest friend. He rejoiced at the humiliated look on Lilith’s face. He had warned the child; it wasn’t Tom’s fault she hadn’t served him quickly enough to avoid a show.

Abraxas poured himself two fingers of whisky and raked his gaze over Lilith. “Your newest toy is quite lovely, my lord.”

“Yes, she is.” Tom wrapped his hands in her hair and pulled her closer, avidly watching her wet lips swallow him down. Lilith held position for almost a full minute before she lost control. Tears poured down her cheeks, dripping onto her bare thighs.

“How long will you be keeping her, my lord?” Abraxas asked, lust oozing from every word.

Tom reluctantly withdrew. As much as he wanted to spill down her throat, he had a much better idea. “Touch me,” he ordered. One stroke from her small, trembling hand was all it took. Tom came all over her, spraying her face, hair, and chest with his seed. The stunned, embarrassed look on her face was almost enough to get him hard again.

“Thank you, Master,” she rasped, eyes fixed on the floor.

What a clever, clever child, Tom thought as Abraxas burst into laughter. He grabbed hold of the collar around her neck and grinned at his best friend. “I own her all summer.”

***

After dinner, Tom took her to his bedchamber. He had wanted to have her fully since he first saw her, and nothing would stop him from taking her now. He didn’t give her a chance to put it off. Whatever nervousness or fear might have been there didn’t matter. 

“Master.” She gulped, once her eyes landed on the bed, unable to tear her eyes away from the mound of pillows and blankets. 

The room was warm; whether that was because of some idiot house-elf leaving the windows open during the height of the afternoon or his burning need to bury himself between her thighs, it didn’t matter. He swallowed roughly, mouth suddenly parched. “Strip, Lilith.”

“As you wish, Master.” The child turned to face him and lifted her negligee over her head, letting it fall to the floor. She stood before him in nothing, every inch of her pale, milky skin on display.

His cock ached fiercely. Light flickered across her skin, casting shadows that writhed and then vanished. Her skin alternated between alabaster and honey. He wanted to taste it on her.

Tom didn’t remember moving, but the next thing he knew he was nude before her. His hands ghosted over her skin, feathering along the top of it, barely touching. “So beautiful.” He could hear the awe in his voice, but this tender, young virgin child deserved his awe.

Blushing, Lilith slid her hands to cover herself, but Tom caught them before she could. “You will not deny me this sight.”

“No, Master,” she whispered.

The air felt heavy with emotions, as his fingers twitched greedily. She was the most magnificent witch he had ever seen in his life. And without a single conscious thought, his mind began plotting how he could keep her forever, long after the contract expired. 

Her breasts were tiny, but perky, nipples peaked and begging for his touch. Tom granted their silent demand and rolled them between his fingers, before pausing to weigh each breast in his hands; they weren’t even half a handful. 

“Do they satisfy you, Master?” she asked brashly, though the strong tone couldn’t mask the quaver underneath.

“They’re perfect,” he whispered. Tom leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against them, extending his tongue to lap at a pink, pebbled nipple before sliding to his knees before her.

“Oh!” Her hands landed lightly on his hair. “Master, what’re you—?”

He nuzzled her mound, delighting in the gasp of shock that sounded above him. Lilith was as bare as a young child. Merlin, her hair hadn’t started to grow in here at all yet. Her legs began to shake, and he grasped them tightly in his hands in case her knees gave out. Tom guided her legs farther apart and buried his nose against the heat of her. There was barely a hint of musk; she smelled so young.

“Merlin, child, you smell so good.” He licked along her slit and she twitched against him.

“Master!” She was blushing brighter than her hair when he looked up her body, tongue still lapping at her.

“Get on the bed, child. Now.” Tom squeezed the base of his cock to keep from coming at the sight of her nubile physique. Her petite body and purity had already ruined him for any other, and he hadn’t even pierced the child yet. 

She stepped away from him, almost daintily, as if she were a ballet dancer. Lilith walked toward the bed, swinging her hips and leaving him kneeling on the floor. Her arse was as gorgeous as the rest of her. Oh, he would save that for later.

Once the child climbed onto the bed, Tom stood. He joined her on the bed just as she settled back against the pillows, legs slightly spread. His breath left him in one fell swoop. This child was his every filthy fantasy come to life. 

“Master?” Lilith held her hand out to him, teeth worrying her lower lip. She glanced down at his arousal, and then whispered, “Could you … go slow, please? This first time.”

Tom knew that he was larger than average, though not excessively so, but she was small-boned and untouched. The top of her head barely reached the middle of his chest when they were standing side-by-side ... but she was asking the impossible.

“No, child.” He smiled at her and cupped her cheek. “I want you too badly. I’ll prepare you to minimize any damage, but this will not be a long, drawn-out seduction.” He gentled her with stroking hands and tender kisses. “I’ll be slow with you later,” he promised. 

Lilith didn’t have a chance to respond before he bit and licked his way down her body. He left bruises on her tender skin everywhere he touched and tasted. Then, in reminiscence of what he had done earlier, Tom swiped his tongue across her smooth mound.

“Master!” Her hands tunneled into his hair, clutching tightly.

Tom worked her open with his tongue and teeth, and then wriggled one finger up inside her. Lilith was molten hot, but barely wet as she clenched around him. “Relax, child!” Tom ground his hips into the mattress. He knew he didn’t have long before his desire turned into a conflagration as unstoppable as Fiendfyre.

A second finger joined the first as he continued to tongue her, and she tentatively rocked her hips against him. She was taking too long to get wet, likely because of her age, and Tom couldn’t wait any longer.

Tom withdrew his fingers and licked them clean, before casting a lubrication charm on her. He covered her body with his own, grabbed her legs, and pushed them around his waist. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he settled fully between her thighs.

He wanted to stare into her eyes as he took her. He wanted to see the understanding of what she had sold pierce her heart as he pierced her heat. Tom held himself up on his elbows, forehead leaning against hers and fingers tangled in her silky red hair. 

“I own you, child,” he panted, as he nudged the head of his cock against her entrance.

Lilith tried to put on a brave face, but he could see right past it. “Truth.”

Tom thrust into her, pleasure enveloping him as the burning heat enclosed him. She squirmed beneath him, gasping loudly, but didn’t dare object, so he kept going until he met an obstruction. Even though Tom had expected it, known it was there, vicious  
delight still sank its claws into him. She was going to be all his—only his.

“Master, pleas—!”

Tom inhaled deeply and then arched his hips. He thrust forward sharply and tore through her maidenhead, forcing her to welcome him to the root. 

She sobbed loudly, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh, Merlin—child,” he groaned. This was so much better than anything else, even the feel of her giving him a blowjob in front of Abraxas earlier. Her tiny body was stretched wide and full of him; they were one.

Lilith whimpered and wept, and Tom’s eyes snapped open to lock on her closed eyelids, which were leaking tears. That sight registered at the same time as the stinging pain that informed him her nails had broken the skin on his shoulders. It was a fair trade for what he had received.

“Exquisite, precious child.” Tom pressed kisses all over her face, holding his hips still for a momentary reprieve as he licked the tears from her streaked cheeks. “I’m not done with you yet.” The longer she kept silent, except for the hiccupping sobs, the more excited he became. 

Like countless others before her, Tom had broken someone’s pride and taught her what it was to be owned. By the time the summer ended, he would have fully groomed her into the perfect mistress. 

He kissed her once on the lips, soft and gentle as a whisper. Then he said, “You’ll take everything I give you.” Her very brief reprieve was over. With abandon, Tom penetrated her, riding her fast, hard, and deep. The scent of her virgin’s blood in the air only spurred him on. 

The child’s tears never stopped as he pierced her again and again. Tom loved them.

By summer’s end, she would be fully in his thrall. Once the contract ended, on September 1, and he was no longer bound by its insipid rules, he would sink between her thighs again—only this time, he would breed her.

It was to that thought, her tiny belly swelling with his child, that Tom came inside her.

***

 

Tom woke hours later, cock throbbing between his legs. Lilith lay at his side, asleep, with tearstains on her face. He needed her again.

“You were such a good girl for me yesterday, child.” He kissed her cheek. “So I’ll let you sleep.” Tom cast a strong dark magic sleeping spell on her; she wouldn’t awaken even if the room caught fire.

Grinning, Tom rolled her onto her stomach, then slid a pillow beneath her tiny, slender hips. His eyes locked on her arse; it was beautifully rounded, with nary a mark to mar her skin. Once he mounted her here, as if she were an animal in heat, he would own her utterly.

“You belong to me,” he said, before smoothing his hands up her thighs. They were still sticky from when he claimed her virginity hours before, as he had forbidden her to clean away the evidence.

Tom leaned forward and licked her virgin’s blood off her pale thighs. It had dried, so it took a while, but he didn’t stop until he had every drop of her blood ingested, even licking up inside her to guarantee he got it all. He had paid for it, and Tom wasn’t one to waste what he wanted.

Once he finished, Tom palmed her cheeks, spreading them to stare at the small, pink hole. It was tinier than her vagina, and he assumed it would be tighter as well. The thought sent what little remained of his patience elsewhere.

Feeling naughty, Tom grasped his yew wand from the bedside table and pressed it up inside her. He cast the lubrication charm, intentionally overpowering it. The liquid coated her insides and dribbled out, soaking into the mattress. Ravenous hunger swept through him, and it took the rest of his concentration to remember a loosening and stretching charm. He could finger her tight, little hole another time—when she was awake and could whine and cry for him.

Fingers bruised her pale skin as he grasped her hips. “Just like last time, child,” he said to her sleeping face. “Take all of me!” he commanded before grasping his cock in one hand and parting her cheeks with the other. Tom pressed against her hole determinedly until it gave way and let him inside. 

“So bloody tight,” he hissed. 

His eyes widened as he thrust balls deep inside her. Tom bent forward, pressing his chest to her back, and then tangled his fingers with hers, pushing them into the mattress. Blanketing her body felt right, as if she had been made to lie under him and take his cock as many times and as often as he wanted to feed it to her—or so his deepest desires purred to him. 

Deeper. 

Deeper. 

Deeper. 

More. In. 

Tom moaned, and then bit her shoulder. “You’re perfect, child. Before summer ends, I’ll have found a potion to stop you from growing and aging, so you’ll always be perfect for me.”

She trembled beneath him in her sleep, accidentally pushing back the slightest bit, and that distracted him from his long-term plans for the child. Tom’s cock plunged inside her repeatedly, pleasure consuming him. 

Her mouth, her vagina, or her arse ... it made no difference. The child’s entire body was heaven to him.

He skimmed one hand down her body, stopping to pinch her nipples. A brief fantasy of suckling milk from them as she carried his baby brought a smug smirk to his face. 

The child was, without a doubt, the best purchase he had ever made.

As his orgasm neared, his hand traveled lower, fingers slipping between her mostly dry folds and deep into her body. He moved them in time with his hips, feeling more possessive than he could ever remember feeling in his entire life. Then he fingered her clit, forcing an orgasm from her tender, young body.

His hands clutched her hips desperately and he pounded into her, driving through the quivers of pleasure, but not hard enough to permanently damage her. When the pleasure became unbearable, he threw his head back and roared. His cock twitched inside her, flooding her with his seed.

Tom collapsed atop her, refusing to withdraw just yet. He rolled them onto their sides, free hand caressing down her body. The heel of his palm stopped against Lily’s lower stomach, even as his fingers cupped her crotch.

Gently, lovingly, he kissed her bare shoulder. “I’m never letting you go, child.”

***

The Dark Lord was true to the letter of the contract they both had signed. Lily hated it, because it made her realize how utterly stupid she had been to think herself so bloody clever. Oh, he never dared take her into the Muggle world, and he remembered to provide her with contraception potions once a week at dinner, and she was sure she would be able to shop for her school supplies in person when the time arrived.

It was the final stipulation that made her feel so horridly naïve. 

Time enough to sufficiently complete her summer assignments was granted daily. Only, the Dark Lord wouldn’t allow her to be alone or undisturbed during her needed study time. Every morning, after breakfast, he would take her to the library, where all her assignments and schoolbooks were kept. The catch? She had to write her essays naked, impaled on the Dark Lord’s manhood.

He liked it when she wriggled and whined for him, which wasn’t difficult, because even two weeks into their arrangement, it still felt like his cock was ripping her in half every time he took her, regardless of which hole he wanted.

It was difficult to concentrate when she was worried he would literally thrust through her body. His cock was so large that when he claimed her at certain angles it pushed out her tummy, resembling a baby’s kick.

That very first time, when Abraxas had arrived for drinks, wasn’t the only time she had been taken publically, either. Why hadn’t she thought to exclude such things in the contract? She had been overconfident and ignorant. And Lily paid for it again yesterday morning when the Dark Lord decided to ream her arse on the breakfast table, in front of his good friend, Orion Black.

If he didn’t periodically kiss her gently or lavish her with expensive gifts, Lily would wonder if he hated her. But she knew he didn’t. The look in his eyes when he gazed upon her was identical to the way James Potter stared at her, only amplified a great many times.

Even though she knew the contract would end September 1, she couldn’t help feeling like that day would come and pass with nothing changing. Because the Dark Lord sure as bloody hell didn’t act like he ever intended to let her go.

And Lily wasn’t sure what to think of that. Because as humiliating as it was to be used in front of other people, and as much as it hurt every time he took her, the dark, ugly part of her—the part that was selfish and cruel—kept whispering seven words to her.

“Magic is might! Become the Dark Lady.”

***

Tom propped his head on his hand as he gazed down at his child Succubus. She lay on the picnic blanket beside him, eyes hooded because the sun was at its zenith. He traced his fingers down her bare arm. “I do believe, Lilith, that I promised you slow and gentle later the first night I took you.”

Lilith stared at him with stunned, wide eyes.

“Do you remember?” He kissed her forehead so softly that he could barely feel pressure on his lips.

She nodded, a blush spreading across her fair skin, which was barely starting to freckle from how often he had taken her outside. “Yes, Mast—”

“Ah ah!” Tom pressed his fingers to her lips, silencing her. “At your request, we’re going to make love. It’ll be slow and gentle and unlike anything you’ve felt before. So you must call me ‘love,’ darling child.” He drew his fingers across her bottom lip and trailed them across her soft cheek. “Understood?”

Lilith looked completely out of her depth, even more so than normal, but obediently said, “Yes, my love.”

Tom shivered. She calmed at his touch almost instantly now, and he knew she was finally becoming accustomed to her role in his life: accessible to him whenever he wanted her. Now, if he could get her to think of him as her love, it would be even easier to keep her forever, because she would be too captivated to remember she had ever wanted to escape him.

“That’s my darling child,” he praised.

Tom unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, revealing that his cock was thick, erect, and rubbing against his stomach. “You’re”—he had to stop and clear his throat; his arousal was painful—“my precious, darling child. You’re beautiful,” he rasped. “I’m going to love you now.”

“I love you, too.” It was a mere whisper.

Tom didn’t believe her. But, oh, how he longed to believe her!

“Do you want me to undress?” Lilith asked, hands petting the soft ruffles of her girly white dress.

“No,” Tom answered. The thought of her lying on the picnic blanket—spread out beneath him, with the skirt of her childish ruffled dress rucked up about her waist—sent pre-come spilling down his cock. The need to be inside her grew with each moment, as it always did.

He reached forward and rolled up the skirt of her dress, layer by layer, until it pooled at her waist. Her glistening mound was uncovered, as he had forbidden her from wearing knickers the entire time she was with him. Tom had bought and paid for the right to have her whenever and however he wanted, and he wouldn’t let anything impede that, not even a simple pair of lace knickers.

“So very beautiful,” he breathed against her mound, before kissing it as soft as a feather. Again. And again. Until Lilith was whimpering with pleasure beneath him, her slim hips arcing closer whenever he pulled away.

His hands skimmed her smooth skin, fingers trailing up her legs to tease across her puckered hole. He wouldn’t take her there this time, but it was nearly impossible to see such beauty and not touch it. 

“That feels—” Lilith gasped, shaking and shuddering, barely audible pleas for more falling from her lips. Her green eyes were bright with confused desire, which he had never seen in them before.

“I’ll make it good,” Tom promised, before taking her lips in a sweet kiss.

As she opened her mouth to him and he coaxed her to taste him, Tom eased his middle finger inside her. Despite the countless times he had been inside her, the tightness and heat was still unlike any he had experienced before her. 

“Mmm.” The child bore down on his finger, tentatively rocking against it, so he eased another inside her, and then another. It didn’t take long for what remained of her shyness to fade. Need and desire overpowered her inhibitions. “Please, my love! I need you!” When she was actively thrusting against his fingers, soaking and ready, he withdrew them and moved between her legs.

“So perfect for me,” Tom said as the blunt head of his cock brushed at her opening. “So lovely, Lilith.”

She enfolded him in her arms, her legs hooking around his hips as he slowly penetrated her heat. It didn’t take long for her body to swallow his cock whole. 

“Tom,” she whimpered, “it hurts!”

For a moment, he couldn’t breathe. His darling child was so overcome with pleasure-pain that she had called him by his given name. Once summer was over, he decided, she would never call him anything but “Tom.”

“Shh,” he breathed, before kissing her lightly and repeatedly. “It’ll get better, darling child.” He smoothed out the furrow in her brow. “I’ll wait for you to adjust to me.” Her death grip on his shoulders loosened and her legs tightened around his hips, her calves brushing across his arse. 

“You can move,” Lilith said, after what felt like three years.

Tom was only too happy to oblige. For the first time since he had started using her, his thrusts were tentative and careful. His hips rolled in slow circles, dragging in and out of her at a pace that almost felt like lying still.

He fingered her clitoris and she writhed beneath him, arching her hips so forcefully that he slid home in an instant. His gasp of pleasure was embarrassingly loud.

“More.”

With a grin, Tom gently pierced her over and over until he felt his testicles draw up against his body. Tom kissed her as if she would break in his arms, and then seeded her as she moaned her release around his slowing thrusts.

Panting, Tom set his forehead on hers. He clutched her tightly to his chest and thrust lazily through his release. When he finally pulled out, he met her shell-shocked gaze with a genuine smile. “Well, darling child, how was your first time making love?”

Her lips trembled, and she suddenly looked terrified. “I d-didn’t know i-it could be like t-this.” 

Oh, he had her now. That’s why she was terrified. Because no person willingly gave up soft, gentle love. “Of course it can. Love is very different from lust, passion, and desire. They’re only similar in the remotest of ways,” he explained, before handing her a bottle of lemonade.

“Thank you, my love,” Lilith said, clearly still processing his words. She drank it all down, her skirt still at her waist, her vagina open to the afternoon air and leaking his seed onto the back of her dress.

Tom wanted to throw his head back and scream his triumph to the skies as the last drop of spiked lemonade passed her plump lips. Now, due to the potion she had just unknowingly ingested, his darling child would stay a child forever.

***

Lily stared at her opened Hogwarts letter, thoughts too jumbled to pay attention long enough to read it. School started up again in a little over a week. She didn’t have her supplies yet. The Dark Lord had promised to take her whenever she wanted to go. That was the problem.

For the first time since she had heard about it, Lily didn’t think she actually wanted to go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts didn’t have expensive trinkets, or warm arms embracing her as she slept, or endless compliments, or the unfathomable power of being made love to by the Dark Lord. Hogwarts didn’t have the Dark Lord at all.

That was unacceptable! But she couldn’t do anything about that either, which was even more unacceptable.

She wanted to be his darling child. She longed to someday earn the title of ‘beloved child,’ an impossibility, since years would pass and her body would blossom into full womanhood. Truthfully, Lily didn’t want to leave when the summer ended. She wanted to stay in the Dark Lord’s opulent manor, ready to sate his every desire. 

But … but … the Dark Lord hadn’t asked her to stay or made any mention of extending their contract past the scheduled deadline. 

And that hurt worse than the time he ripped through her maidenhead and used her virgin’s blood as lubricant while he rode her.

***

Tom felt a hand close around his arm. It was small, the skin smooth yet bruised from where he had clasped it tightly hours before as he pounded his darling child over the desk in his study. 

“Lilith.” She must have woken after he finally finished working. Tom had entered the bathroom adjoining his study to shower; so the water might’ve disturbed her rest. As it was, steam drifted through the room like errant clouds.

“It’s late in the evening on August 31.” It wasn’t a question. They both knew the date.

“It is.”

Lily inhaled deeply, her tiny chest inflating. “Tempus,” she said. Tears pricked her eyes. “We have ten minutes left.”

Still, these months later, having been taken well over a thousand times in various ways, his darling child was still painfully innocent and naïve.

Before he could say anything, Lilith wriggled out of the pale blue beribboned dress she wore, revealing smooth thighs and her unclothed crotch. “Make me yours, again.”

A split-second later, his trousers—which were all he had left to remove—were gone. Lily was against the wall in the shower, water darkening her hair to rust as her legs enfolded his waist. His cock was hilted in her. Tom buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent: sex and orange blossoms. He rocked into her over and over, relishing each moan of delight that escaped her throat.

“Tom. Tom. Tom!”

His darling child was thrashing so urgently on his cock that he had to cup the back of her head with one hand to keep her from seriously injuring herself against the tile.

Tom bit down on her shoulder and pounded her into the wall, the sound of flesh slapping into flesh echoing in the bathroom. With a shudder, Tom came, flooding her passage as she clamped down on him and moaned his name. 

Since the first time he heard it, it became his favorite sound in the world. “Tom.”

Eyes fixed on the Tempus Spell that was still floating in the air, Tom smirked viciously as the time tripped over to September 1. He brushed across her clitoris with his thumb, intentionally misleading her about his intentions, and then hissed in Parseltongue, “Lily Evans, do you swear on your magic to belong to me and be obedient to me always?”

His darling child responded exactly as he had trained her to, even though she had no idea what he was asking. Her small, pink lips parted and said, “Yes, Master.”

Tom’s cruel, triumphant laughter resounded in the room. Now, all that was left was to breed an infant in his beloved child. He set to work immediately.


End file.
